Last But Not Least
by Lady Auburn
Summary: Request for LalaNurAprillia/"Semangat diperlukan, sangat diperlukan, untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tak terkecuali niat dan usaha, tentunya."/"Bersiaplah untuk meninggalkan kenangan hangat senja sebelum pergi kesana, Karin."/"Aku yang akan membuatnya."/A very short drabble TakaRin 'bout Holiday/RnR?


**Last But Not Least**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Muruta**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : TakaRin**

**Dedicated for : LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika kau ingin berlibur, persiapkanlah semuanya dengan baik-**

Taka Honjo berlari menuju _bench_ setelah latihan amefuto. Seluruh anggota tim berencana akan mengikuti liburan ke Indonesia, tepatnya di pulau Bali yang dibilang eksotis oleh seorang Karin Koizumi.

"Benar, lho! Bali itu menakjubkan! _Awesome_!" seru Karin bersemangat. "Ayolaah, kita lepaskan semua pernak-pernik amefuto dari diri kita sejenak!"

"Aku ingin ikut!" Yamato bertukas cepat. "Kalau liburan melepas penat, sih, aku harus ikut!"

"Bagaimana, Taka-_kun_?" tanya Karin setelah melihat Taka yang kini duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Seorang _receiver_ juga perlu istirahat."

"Baiklah," jawab Taka setelah menghempaskan sebuah helaan nafas pelan. Semua berseru senang. "Karin, nanti temani aku untuk pergi ke SMU Deimon. Aku ada urusan dengan Hiruma."

Karin mengangguk singkat, lalu kembali memperhatikan anak-anak Teikoku Alexanders yang telah bercerita panjang lebar mengenai pendapat mereka tentang liburan nanti.

"Mereka sangat bersemangat untuk liburan ini, ya, Taka-_kun_." Karin bergumam pelan. Senyum kecil terulas di bibir tipisnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai adakan rapat untuk mengadakan liburan mulai hari ini saja?"

Taka menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ide bagus, Karin. Semuanya! Kumpul!" Taka berteriak lantang. Semua anggota Teikoku Alexanders merapat ke arahnya dan Karin yang duduk-duduk santai di _bench_. "Dengar, kita tentukan waktu dan biayanya mulai hari ini."

"Aku sudah pernah kesana, biayanya kita bicarakan besok saja," sela Karin. "Yang penting, waktu dan anggota yang ingin ikut. Siapa yang mau ikut?"

"AKU!" Semua pemuda bertubuh kekar pemain amefuto tim langganan juara _Chrismast Bowl_ langsung mengacungkan tangan dengan semangat.

"Soal waktu, usahakan secepatnya, Karin." Yamato mendekatinya. "Aku sudah tak sabar."

"Tentu saja." Karin mengerling senang. "Serahkan semuanya padaku."

**-yang pertama, sediakan seseorang yang berpengalaman berlibur ke tempat yang dituju-**

"Kau tahu banyak soal Bali, ya, Karin." Taka berjalan pelan mengikuti Karin yang keluar dari ruang klub. "Seorang _quarterback_ memang tak bisa diremehkan."

Karin tertawa renyah.

"Ah, kau ini, terlalu berlebihan." Karin tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku sudah pernah ke Bali, makanya aku tahu."

Mereka kini duduk di pinggir lapangan amefuto yang mereka gunakan untuk latihan setiap pagi dan sore. Mereka lebih memilih duduk di atas rerumputan hijau yang bergoyang sendu hemilir angin yang menemani mereka dalam hening.

"Kali ini, akan jadi liburan yang berbeda bagi semuanya." Karin memecahkan keheningan.

"Tentu saja," timpal Taka. Rambut putihnya yang panjang menutupi poninya ia sibak bak pangeran antah berantah. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Karin menyikut rusuknya pelan.

"Kau berkata seperti kita tak bertemu selama 50 tahun, Taka-_kun_!" canda Karin. "_Well_, aku bersemangat sekali untuk hari ini."

"Semangat diperlukan, sangat diperlukan, untuk melakukan sesuatu-" ujar Taka bijak. "-tak terkecuali niat dan usaha, tentunya."

**-yang kedua, persiapkan semangat, niat dan usaha untuk mencapai tujuan-**

"Kita akan membutuhkan banyak sekali dana sepertinya," ujar Karin. Ia mendesah pelan. "Aku pusing."

"Ini berbeda dengan liburan sendirian, Karin." Taka mengambil kertas dan pena di tangan Karin. "Biar aku. Kau membantuku saja."

Karin tampak terkejut sejenak, lalu mengangguk paham.

"Di Bali nanti, kita akan pergi berapa hari?" tanya Taka. "Pokoknya, kita harus sudah sampai sebelum melawan Shinryuuji Naga. Usahakan seminggu sebelumnya, agar kita bisa tetap latihan intensif."

Karin berpikir sejenak.

"Masih ada sisa waktu 2 minggu untuk kita latihan, dan kita bisa pergi lusa dan menghabiskan 5 hari di Bali," jawab Karin cepat. "Uhm, itu belum pasti juga, sih."

"Kita persingkat saja, 3 hari," ujar Taka. "Kita pergi hari Minggu."

"3 hari lagi?" tanya Karin. "Tak buruk, sih. Tapi, keindahan Bali masih banyak yang belum mereka jelajahi nanti kalau hanya 3 hari. 4 hari?"

"3 hari sudah cukup, Karin." Taka menghela nafas.

"4 hari atau 5 hari!" dengus Karin. Ia menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

**-yang ketiga, penentuan waktu yang sesuai-**

"Kita akan bawa apa saja nanti?" tanya Taka. Mereka sepakat untuk membulatkannya menjadi 4 hari di Bali. "Yang pasti, obat-obatan harus dibawa."

"Kau kira kita sedang _camp_, hah?" tanya Karin. "Semua telah tersedia, Taka-_kun_."

"Ada kalanya nanti ada yang tersesat di hutan." Hemilir angin menerbangkan rambut-rambut lebat putih milik Taka dan surai keemasan milik Karin yang tergerai bebas. "Bagaimana?"

"Yang penting, bawa pakaian!" sahut Karin. "Dan uang!"

Taka menghela nafas lagi.

"Tentu saja itu sudah kewajiban, Karin," gumamnya. "Kita akan menginap dimana?"

"Di Ritz!" sahut Karin cepat. "Dana akomodasinya lebih baik patungan!"

"Jadi, maksudmu satu kamar banyak orang? Bagaimana dengan transportasi?" tanya Taka memastikan. Karin mengangguk gamblang. "Berapa uang yang harus kita bawa kalau begitu?"

**-yang keempat, menentukan dana dan akomodasi serta transportasi yang tepat-**

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita bicarakan di depan semuanya besok," ujar Taka. Ia bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya terpias sinar senja. Bulir keringat kembali muncul. "Bersiaplah untuk besok, Karin."

"Aku selalu siap," sela Karin. Ia ikut berdiri dan membersihkan roknya dari serpihan rumput-rumput kering yang menempel. "Ah, aku lupa."

"Apa?" tanya Taka.

"Um. Siapa yang bertanggung jawab menjagaku nanti?" tanya Karin. "Kau tahu… um, wanita…"

Taka tampak paham dengan ucapan Karin. Wajah Karin merona merah terpias sinar senja, atau karena faktor dalam?

"Aku." Taka mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya. "Aku yang akan menjagamu."

"Eh?" tanya Karin. Wajahnya kian memerah. _Gotcha_, ini faktor dalam! "Ma-Maksudnya?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Pokoknya, kau jangan khawatir. Di Bali, banyak yang akan menjagamu nanti." Taka memandang lurus ke depan. Tak terasa, jarak mereka kini telah sampai sepersekian senti, membuat deru nafas Karin memburu. Ia menatap senja di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. "Bersiaplah untuk meninggalkan kenangan hangat senja sebelum pergi kesana, Karin."

"Aku tahu." Karin menggamit lengan Taka yang kaget melihatnya. "Aku yang akan membuatnya."

Karin mendongak ke atas, melihat wajah Taka yang langsung dibuang ke depan. Ia tersenyum halus, ternyata Taka yang cuek terhadapnya ternyata punya sisi kepedulian yang tinggi.

**-yang terakhir dan tak kalah penting, orang yang akan menjagamu kelak di perjalanan panjang. **_**Have a nice holiday**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Happy Awards ES21! ^o^ Sebenernya, ini mau kujadiin **_**drabble**_** singkat dan hadiah kecil untuk ES21 Awards dengan tema holidays, dan ternyata tak terjadi.**

**Dedicated buat LalaNurAprillia, pereview Mamori's Entries gaje milik saya yang pertama kalinya di fandom ES21 *bungkuk***

**RnR, onegaai?**

**150612 –kags**


End file.
